


I want it that way

by roommate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun thinks him not keeping his promise to crossdress on national TV is kicking him in the butt and boy, does it hurt. (Genderswitch // for suholiday 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it that way

In this dream, Joonmyun would probably be holding a second trophy for a daesang, raising it in the air with both hands while giving his speech and trying to keep his tears at bay. Jongin would be beside him, palm warm on the small of his back, whispering names of people they have to thank. Chanyeol would be just behind him, waiting for the time when he can envelop Joonmyun in a tight embrace, and Jongdae would be somewhere near, ready to wipe the tears streaming down his cheeks.

But he's not dreaming.

Joonmyun blinks once, twice, thrice until he finds the energy to get up and drag himself to the bathroom or anything that has a reflective surface. The full body mirror behind the door of their room seems good enough, so he stands there, half-asleep, and stares at his chest until things finally make sense to him.

Drowsiness keeps Joonmyun from registering the sound of three knocks on the door and Kyungsoo entering the room, prepared to round everyone up. Joonmyun falls on his butt, looks up at a half-naked Kyungsoo standing on the doorway, and blinks again.

"Hyung. You need to get a haircut."

Joonmyun runs his hands through his hair, and he stops when he catches the end of the strands reaching below his shoulders. His eyes are then drawn to his chest and he squints, squints _really hard_ , then looks back up at Kyungsoo.

Good morning, indeed.

 

"Wait, wait. Lemme get this straight. Joonmyun-hyung is—"

"For the third time, Zitao, I grew boobs overnight."

Joonmyun exhales loudly and grabs a pillow, hugging it close to his chest. He doesn't take it against Zitao, though; the phenomenon is pretty hard to grasp that even Kris had to ask thrice _and_ stare at his chest for a good ten seconds before registering the truth behind Joonmyun's words. Nothing really feels different, though, save for the added weight in his chest, and the fact that wearing his hair past his shoulders makes the temperature twice as unbearable as it's supposed to be.

"Did you check your dick, hyung?" Sehun asks. "Because the boobs don't make the woman."

Joonmyun gives Sehun a wry smile. "Do you want me to describe what it looks like?"

Sehun shudders and walks a few good feet away from the group.

Minseok returns to the scene, phone in hand. Joonmyun worries his lips a little then reaches for the phone, and Minseok offers a smile as he places it on Joonmyun's hand. It's one of those _hey, don't worry, I can take care of things_ smiles of Minseok's, and it offers a bit of relief as Joonmyun draws the receiver close to his lips. "Good thing comeback isn't in another six months, huh?" is all Joonmyun can say when he hears the resigned sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Need help on anything?" their manager asks. Joonmyun wants to say, _you can help me look for my dick, hyung,_ but decides against it — he won't say that in front of the members, not in a million years.

"I need clothes that actually fit me?"

"You're a B-cup, hyung," Jongin comments from beside a flushed Sehun. He purses his lips, squinting as he looks at Joonmyun carefully. There's a light pink tainting Jongin's cheeks; Joonmyun laughs a little. "I think. I mean, my noona's a B-cup and—"

"So yes, hyung, I'll need new clothes," Joonmyun says into the receiver. "And according to the expert, it's a B."

Kris excuses himself and quickly walks to the kitchen.

Amidst the chaos mostly involving Sehun pointedly avoiding Joonmyun's gaze, Baekhyun sliding an arm around Joonmyun's shoulder and Chanyeol giving him a weird look, and Kyungsoo muttering _she's so pretty_ every few seconds, Jongdae reaches for Joonmyun's face and tucks his now-long hair behind his ears.

"There," Jongdae says, then smiles as he brushes some of Joonmyun's bangs away from his eyes. "Much better."

Joonmyun takes a deep breath and bites his lower lip as he looks at Jongdae. "Thanks," he mumbles, and doesn't fight the smile that creeps its way to his lips.

Jongdae's breath hitches. It's kinda cute.

 

Jongin's noona responds to the call for help the quickest, bringing some clothes for Joonmyun and helping him change into something more becoming of a woman. Maybe she gets carried away when she slips a headband in Joonmyun's hair, tucking his bangs away from his face, but Joonmyun makes no effort to brush her off. "You'd have made a great maknae, Joonmyun-ah," she says, and Joonmyun just laughs and quickly winces when he hears his voice.

"Maybe it's time to take advantage of your high tone, hyung," Baekhyun comments as he peeks inside Joonmyun's room. "Finally dethrone Jongdae and kick his sorry ass and—"

Joonmyun raises his middle finger at Baekhyun and blows a kiss his way, and Baekhyun quickly makes his exit.

"Whoa. Who's this hot chick?" is Lu Han's morning greeting when he returns from his morning jog with Yixing. He looks at Joonmyun from head to toe, and Joonmyun wants to hit Lu Han on the head really hard and knock some.sense into his brain. "Are we a co-ed group now? Because I'd be so down with that."

Kris hits Lu Han lightly on the arm and whispers something in his ear that Joonmyun reckons is the revelation, because Lu Han's eyes grow wide and his mouth hangs agape and he quickly feels for Yixing hand as he points an accusing finger at Joonmyun.

"She looks _exactly_ like Joonmyun," Yixing comments. Yixing reaches out and pats Joonmyun's hair lightly. "How could you not notice?"

"But the boobs—"

"Don't make the woman." Yixing shrugs. "You're really pretty, Joonmyun. Can I make you some coffee?"

Jongin's noona chuckles, and Joonmyun whispers in her ear, "This being a girl thing is actually nice."

Twelve noon comes and soon the dorms are emptied, with Kris and Minseok attending one of those top-secret leader meetings that bore the shit out of Joonmyun half the time. Jongin, Sehun, Lu Han, Yixing, and Zitao excuse themselves for a meeting on the choreography for their new song. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo leave earlier than the usual for a radio show — something to drum up on their upcoming return — citing traffic as an excuse, but Joonmyun knows very well that the three are probably planning something weird and troublesome and he'd rather not get involved in it.

"I guess I'm on babysitting duty today, huh?" Jongdae says as he watches Kyungsoo steal one last glance at Joonmyun before they leave. "Not that I mind and that I think you're a kid but—"

Joonmyun laughs a little. "Hey. It's okay."

Joonmyun pats the space beside him and Jongdae eyes the area carefully, then looks up at Joonmyun, then looks down on the couch again. There's a good twelve inches between them, possibly even more once Jongdae puts on those earplugs, so Joonmyun scoots closer, pulls down his skirt and makes sure to sit upright when he cuts the space between them by half. He flicks his hair off his shoulder and watches as Jongdae parts his lips slowly, as Jongdae gulps hard and takes a deep, deep breath, then exhales loudly.

Joonmyun smiles. This will be interesting.

 

Come six in the evening, Joonmyun has already fully grasped the situation and has deemed that this is a product of him not keeping his promise of crossdressing on air to the fans.

It's the only plausible reason, he thinks, behind what's happening to him right now. He's looked into the history of some idols and there have been instances like this before. Some lasted overnight; others, a couple of weeks, but they all involved one thing — a series of words bound by a piece of magic.

"You actually believe that?" Kris says. There's still a few good inches between them; Kris doesn't adjust as quickly as the others.

"Okay, Kris. Look." Joonmyun rests a hand on Kris' shoulder, and Kris shivers a little. "Let's say you wake up one day and discover that you've lost everything that makes you a man. Will you _not_ believe in magic?"

"I was going to say that _hey, I believe that shit, too,_ " Kris rushes. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips when Joonmyun tucks his hair behind his ears.

"So how long will this last?"

Joonmyun shrugs. "Three days max? Five is stretching it. Something... just has to be done."

"I think he needs a magical healing dick."

Kris raises his arms in defense. "Nope, not mine. Sorry."

Joonmyun laughs, not because Kris is being ridiculous but because there's a nagging thought at the back of his mind that's telling him that this isn't such a bad idea and that maybe, just maybe, he's willing to prolong his own agony just to see Kris in so much pain. Kris would probably say, _pain is not my style_ , but everybody knows that Kris' Christmas wish every single year is to be cool for real. 

"I'll figure something out. For now, just cover for me."

Minseok, ever reliable, lays a palm flat on the back of Kris' hand and rubs circles on it until Kris is able to look at Joonmyun again.

He volunteers to take the spare room just beside his usual room after Jongin insists that he and Jongdae will not be held accountable for things that might happen in his presence, but when Joonmyun gets up in the middle of the night, he finds Jongdae curled up in a corner of the couch, anyway, knees drawn so close to his chest that Joonmyun wants to take him in his arms and sing him to sleep. So Joonmyun sits up, whispers in Jongdae's ear, "Get up," and makes Jongdae rest his head on his lap. He runs his fingers through Jongdae's hair and laughs a little when Jongdae mumbles, groans on his skin.

 

Joonmyun wakes up with the worst neck pain and a pool of drool on his skirt.

Jongdae hasn't moved from where Joonmyun lay him, breathing still even and rhythmic. There's the faintest smile on Jongdae's lips, and Joonmyun bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from brushing a thumb on the corners lightly.

"Eew, hyung. Get a room," Jongin grumbles, and Joonmyun almost jumps. 

"But you're in my room."

Jongin takes out his phone and takes a picture of the scene. Joonmyun frowns. "Doesn't matter. Find a different one."

Jongdae stirs, and Joonmyun runs a hand through Jongdae's hair on instinct. Jongdae lets out a sigh in response followed by a light chuckle, and somehow Joonmyun is convinced that Jongdae's not even half-asleep and is fully aware of what's happening.

"And hyung?"

Joonmyun looks up. "Hmm?"

"Fix your shirt," Jongin finishes, gesturing at Joonmyun's chest. 

Joonmyun looks down and quickly pulls up his shirt when he sees a bit of the pink bra Jongin's noona gave him peeking from the threadbare cloth. Once he's done, he looks up again and spots a tinge of pink painting Jongin's cheeks. He winks at Jongin, then giggles as Jongin quickly shuffles away from the scene.

Kyungsoo goes on his usual early morning rounds, knocking on doors and grabbing people by their ankles when they refuse to get up, and he stops just a few feet from where Joonmyun and Jongdae are. Kyungsoo gestures at the pool of drool, then points at the sleeping Jongdae before mouthing, _should I get him off of you—_ A pause, and then, _noona?_

Joonmyun chuckles and shakes his head, then pats Jongdae's hair lightly. "We don't have anything scheduled for today, anyway," he says when Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows at him. "Just make coffee."

"I'll make coffee!" Lu Han offers, then bows a little in Joonmyun's direction.

Yixing, Joonmyun soon discovers, is very much skilled in making braids. "It's something I picked up back in high school," Yixing tells him after breakfast, when they're sprawled on the floor and Jongin keeps reminding Joonmyun to _please close your legs, hyung._ Yixing's eyes never leave the knots he's making. "My girlfriend loved wearing her hair in a braid but she always had a hard time making them, herself."

"So you learned how to do it for her?"

Yixing nods, a small smile surfacing on his lips. "Seven different styles for every day of the week," he says, voice dropping to a whisper. He then holds Joonmyun from an arm's length and takes a deep breath as he finishes, saying, "You're beautiful."

"Maybe this time I can be the face of the group."

"Someone get him away from me, _please_ ," Lu Han says, hands shielding his eyes. "Don't we have dance practice today?"

"2 p.m.," Joonmyun supplies, and Lu Han falls back into the couch, eyes closed. Joonmyun laughs a little.

The dorms become much more quiet and conducive for composing in the afternoon, with only Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae free from any form of promotional commitment. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have locked themselves up in a room for vocal practice, and Joonmyun discovers that Baekhyun has finally finished one of those pieces he's been working on for the past six months. Jongdae, meanwhile, has made himself comfortable on the floor, lying flat on his tummy as he sifts through comic books, a few sheets of paper and a pen somewhere near him.

He sits on the couch, legs propped under his thighs. He's wearing shorts today, and a really loose top that slides off his shoulders at the slightest movement. He wears it upon Yixing's suggestion, and belatedly regrets it when the top becomes more of a burden than a form of comfort.

Joonmyun pulls the sleeves up. Jongdae looks up at him, eyes wide and questioning. "Bored?"

Joonmyun scrunches his nose. He doesn't know how attractive it looks on a girl's face, but he figures it's passable because Jongdae's smiling now. "A bit."

"Wanna sneak out?"

Joonmyun laughs a little. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?"

Jongdae winks at him. "It was worth a shot."

Late at night, at around eleven in the evening, he gets the strangest urge to drag Jongdae halfway across town for a walk.

He manages to convince Kris that it's a good idea, and that the worst that could possibly happen is for news to get out that Jongdae's going out with a girl. "And I told him that if that happens, I'll take full responsibility," Joonmyun says as he balances himself on a ledge, arms stretched out. He's changed into something more comfortable and practical — a sweater, still the same pair of shorts, but he's wearing tights now, and boots. Beside him, Jongdae's hand is a constant reminder of his ability to fall at inopportune times.

"And tell the press that I'm seeing a guy and not a girl?"

Joonmyun laughs a little. "That could work."

They don't talk much, but Jongdae tells him stories from time to time, like that one night when Baekhyun messed up the harmonies really, really badly and they had to schedule another session the following day. Kyungsoo was the most critical of them but, at the same time, the most understanding, having just come from a really rough cold; Jongdae was on point, as usual, never missing a note. "I really felt bad that time because he kept pushing himself. And you know how he can be."

"He wasn't able to sleep that night, wasn't he?"

Jongdae chuckles. "He slept in Kyungsoo's bed. I wanted to go flat at one point just to make him feel better."

Joonmyun punches Jongdae lightly on the arm. "Never fake a mistake. He'll just feel worse that he made you do that just to make him feel better."

The cool wind blows once again and, suddenly, Joonmyun regrets taking a long walk along the river, regrets surrendering to his whims. The cold seeps in his skin and makes him shudder. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here," he says after a while. He clenches and unclenches his fists; why did he even head out without gloves?

"It's okay, hyung. Besides, wasn't it my idea to sneak out?"

Joonmyun laughs until he feels a familiar warmth on his waist. He freezes, looks at Jongdae's hands on his waist, then looks at Jongdae, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?" he asks, because Jongdae's hands are cold and there might be fans following them and the only thing shielding Jongdae's most prominent features is a scarf wound around his neck.

Joonmyun sees the rise of Jongdae's cheekbones. He feels his chest constrict. This, he thinks, is probably not the work of womanhood. It must be the cool air.

 

("Somebody needs to thank someone for not being such a pain in the ass."

Jongdae hits the back of Baekhyun's head lightly when he passes the couch, and narrowly misses Kyungsoo whistling as he walks by. The two have been generous with help these past few days, since Joonmyun has magically turned into a woman, and Jongdae's been nothing short of a bump on the log, failing miserably at making advances.

"I held his hand," he says when he returns with a bag of chips. He sits on the floor unceremoniously and leans his back against the base of the couch. "That's progress, right?"

"We hold hands," Baekhyun comments, then grabs Kyungsoo's hand. "It's normal. Now, if I held him by the waist—"

"Which Jongdae always does," Kyungsoo says, turning to Baekhyun with a frown. "He was born touchy and clingy. The next big step would be for him to kiss Joonmyun-hyung."

Jongdae stuffs his mouth with as much chips as he can. He can very much express his discomfort with his hands, but he's never been good with words.

"You have to be specific — he has to kiss Joonmyun-hyung on the lips." Baekhyun pats Jongdae's hair lightly, then presses his hand on Jongdae's head. "Remember: lips. Not on the hand or his cheek or his forehead. It has to be the lips."

"Or the neck," Kyungsoo suggests. He laughs a little. "Hyung's ticklish, remember?"

Burying his face in a pool of chips, Jongdae thinks, seems strangely very enticing at the moment.)

 

Only one picture of their night out manages to hit the internet, and it gains more attention that expected.

"It's about on the same level as holding hands with a girl while walking along Han River," Kris comments as he stares at the video, zooming in on Jongdae's hands steadying Joonmyun. The only thing that's making Joonmyun look like a woman in this picture is the fact that he's wearing shorts and fashion boots. He made sure to bun up his hair and wear a bonnet before heading out.

"Says the one who got caught dancing with a group of girls in Hongdae," Baekhyun says, and Kris quickly shoots Baekhyun a sharp look. "You can always say you met up with your cousin who's visiting from Uzbekistan?"

Jongdae buries his face in his hands. "Can she come from Russia, instead? Please?"

"Okay. Enough." Joonmyun stands from his seat. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jongin looking at him from head to toe. "We will tell the everyone the truth, that it's actually me who was with Jongdae that night, and that I was practicing how to crossdress properly. And that I might be preparing a circus act for the next season of Showtime." Joonmyun beams at all of them; Jongdae's features have lightened up considerably. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds really weird," Zitao admits, then looks at Joonmyun. "Sorry, hyung. But at least you won't be lying?"

"I think it's best to lie low for the next few days," Minseok offers. "That includes you, Jongdae."

From beside them, Chanyeol giggles and whispers, "Oooh. House arrest."

Joonmyun gives Chanyeol one of his best smiles and Chanyeol chokes on his own laughter.

 

House arrest mostly involves finishing every single book on Joonmyun's shelf because he reads at breakneck speed, and Jongdae managing to finish a comic book series he's been religiously following for quite a while already in two days. When Joonmyun reads, he becomes completely absorbed in the story, but occasionally he'd notice Jongdae staring longer than the usual, or Jongdae sitting closer to him until the distance between them is paper-thin, until Jongdae drops another comic book that turns out to be a music notebook and falls asleep on Joonmyun's shoulder.

Joonmyun squints hard, trying to make out the characters scribbled on the paper, but ends up moving too much, waking Jongdae up in the process.

"Oh, sorry." Jongdae wipes his drool with the back of his hand and looks up. "Did I interrupt your—" Jongdae's voice trails off, and suddenly Joonmyun feels the air thinning, notices that Jongdae smells of vanilla and strawberry and maybe a hint of chocolate, that Jongdae's lips are way too close and that he's been holding his breath for few good seconds already.

Joonmyun takes a deep, deep breath, then bites his lower lip. "I... have to make coffee," he says after a while, once he feels his hands again, and quickly gets up from his seat.

The corners of Jongdae's lips are Jongdae's best feature, indeed.

 

(Jongdae plops on Baekhyun's bed face first and mumbles, "I can't do this."

Chanyeol turns him over and sits on the edge of the bed, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sit beside him, backs against the headboard. "Do we really need to give you a step-by-step how to to be able to get in his pants?" Chanyeol asks. Jongdae notes the exasperation in Chanyeol's voice — it's faint, mostly coated with concern, but still apparent. It's not as if he hasn't been actively expressing his adoration for Joonmyun for the past few months, though. 

"Skirt," Kyungsoo comments. He rests a hand on Jongdae's arm. "Look: you don't have to complicate things. Just tell him upfront that you like him." Kyungsoo rubs circles on his skin and it provides a bit of comfort, especially with the small smile on Kyungsoo's lips. "And call him _noona._ He likes it."

"He _does?_ "

Kyungsoo nods. Jongdae gulps hard.

It shouldn't be too hard, he supposes, to come forward with a confession, except that Joonmyun is now a woman and that sort of complicates things — Joonmyun's lips are a brighter shade of pink now, and the contours of his face are softer, and the way his hair falls on his shoulders just makes Jongdae want to hold his hair up so he can trail kisses down Joonmyun's neck.

"What if he changes back in the middle of the confession?"

Kyungsoo lets out a dissatisfied exhale. "It's called a kink for a reason."

Jongdae turns over so that his face is buried in the comforters. The sheets drown out the banter, the loud beating of his heart in his chest, the tiny voice in his head saying, "It's now or never.")

 

Joonmyun can only stay away from trouble for too long.

It happens when Jongdae shows him a song he's been working on with Yixing for quite some time already. "The second one," Jongdae mentions, then adds, "and I'm not exactly sure if this is better than the first." Jongdae plays the first verse, humming as he goes along, then sings the chorus — just words, no backing track, not even the occasional press of the piano key as he goes through it.

"Is that good?" Jongdae asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Joonmyun's right hand instinctively reaches up to tuck his own hair behind his ear, and he accidentally pulls too hard as he lets his fingers slip. His headband comes off and he almost yelps, and Jongdae just chuckles, the softest laughter escaping his lips.

"It's beautiful," Joonmyun says, voice barely above a whisper. "I... haven't heard anything quite like it."

There it is again — Jongdae's lips curling up, the corners of his lips accentuated now more than ever. Joonmyun wants to reach out and press his thumbs on those curves and pull them up so that Jongdae's grinning, and maybe he wants to leans closer to examine Jongdae's lips from a shorter distance and—

"Noona—" Jongdae says, and Joonmyun feels a violent breath of life filling his lungs, knocking him back to consciousness. He blinks one, twice, thrice until he realizes that he's halfway through touching Jongdae, arms stretched, hands reaching out.

"Did you just call me—"

"Noona, yes." Jongdae worries his lower lip for a while and takes a deep breath before repeating, this time in a lower register, " _Noona._ "

Joonmyun takes a deep breath.

What happens next is this: Joonmyun climbing onto Jongdae's lap, Joonmyun pressing his lips on Jongdae's, Jongdae's hands snaking up Joonmyun's back, Joonmyun moaning into the kiss. "Hormones," Joonmyun mumbles when Jongdae makes a disgruntled sound, and Jongdae laughs a little, but promptly gets cut when Joonmyun pulls away.

"We shouldn't—" A hitch of the breath when Jongdae sucks on the skin just above Joonmyun's collarbone, then, "Sully the music sheets."

Jongdae laughs some more. The vibrations on Joonmyun's skin are exhilirating.

Joonmyun stumbles on Jongdae's bed without much finesse, and Jongdae just bites the inside of his cheek, a peculiar curve surfacing on his lips. Joonmyun's stomach lurches forward, and the sensation conveniently gets drowned in Jongdae's soft humming, gradually growing louder as he approaches Joonmyun.

"Have you ever gone down on a woman," Joonmyun asks, choking at the last part. He watches as Jongdae licks his lips, the steady rise and fall of Jongdae's chest, and stares intently into Jongdae's eyes. "Have you?"

"No experience whatsoever," Jongdae quickly replies. Jongdae's less than an inch from taking a step back, and Joonmyun has to keep himself from reaching out to grab a fistful of Jongdae's hair and push him down on the floor. "Just. Movies. I've seen how it's done in movies."

"This is a good time to learn firsthand." Joonmyun's breath hitches. "If you're willing to help noona."

Jongdae's breath hitches. " _Noona,_ " he repeats. 

He stumbles on the second syllable. Joonmyun smiles. "Yes. _Noona_."

Jongdae takes a deep breath.

Joonmyun slowly spreads his legs, the red velvet skirt hiking up as he does so. Then, he bends his knees, and his skirt bunches up just above his underwear — fresh white panties; he vaguely remembers Jongin's noona saying it's every woman's best friend. "Jongdae?" he calls out, and Jongdae takes big and slow strides as he approaches the bed.

"Hyung, are you sure you want to—"

"I've seen the way your eyes linger when my skirt hikes up a little," Joonmyun replies, chuckling. "And you're doing me a favor more than anything else."

Jongdae nods, firm and resolute.

Jongdae runs his hands down Joonmyun's thighs, applying just a bit of pressure as he spreads Joonmyun's legs even further. He rubs circles on the space where cloth meets skin, and he slips a two fingers in Joonmyun's panties, slowly pulling them down, his knuckles grazing Joonmyun's clit just lightly. Joonmyun's breath hitches and he closes his eyes on instinct. What comes next is a surge of warmth as Jongdae licks along Joonmyun's cunt, stopping when Joonmyun gasps.

"Continue," is all Joonmyun manages to say before Jongdae dips in again, drawing circles with his tongue around his clit. Joonmyun thighs clench, and he bucks his hips forward in an attempt to invite Jongdae further in, and Jongdae giggling lightly at the sudden action, breathing hot on his skin, does nothing but to make him whimper all the more.

Jongdae grips his pelvis tight and Joonmyun groans at the sudden halt. Jongdae laughs again, then sucks his clit lightly, each repetition becoming more of a torture than anything else. Occasionally, Jongdae would stop and look up and breathe heavily on Joonmyun's skin, and Joonmyun would ball his fists in Jongdae's hair. Fucking tease.

Jongdae responds by licking just around his cunt, then a stripe in the middle, completely losing pattern but gaining more momentum as he goes along.

Joonmyun comes in a hush, only the faintest gasp escaping his lips as Jongdae licks him clean, eyes still fixed on him. It takes a while before he feels his legs again, and by then Jongdae has already crawled on top of him and draped himself all over Joonmyun like a blanket, lips busy sucking on Joonmyun's collarbone.

Joonmyun snakes a hand down to cup Jongdae's tenting arousal, and Jongdae gasps. The fun has just begun.

 

It happens again after Jongdae completes the song, and again when the management delivers the news that Jongdae's song will be included in the next single. Joonmyun doesn't count — the number of times they find themselves locked up in a room, Jongdae's hands firm on his wrists, pinning him down, or the number of days he's been stuck in this body, with these parts that he's come to accept. He's learned to not make worrying a habit, and the feel of Jongdae's palms flat on his thighs makes the concept so much easier to digest.

He snakes his arms around Jongdae's waist, pulling him down for a kiss. At the back of his mind, he laughs.

Maybe being a woman isn't so bad.

 

He wakes up the following day with a heavy feeling on his chest and a tingling sensation in his groin.

Joonmyun quickly opens his eyes, then scans his surroundings — Jongin's not on his bed, and there's a pool of drool on his shirt from where Jongdae once was. He laughs a little, until he realizes that the heavy feeling in his chest isn't what he's gotten used to in the past few days but that of Jongdae's head — and Jongdae's face certainly isn't smushed between two mounds.

Jongdae stirs and looks up at him, eyes still heavy. "Noona?"

"Jongdae," he begins, barely above a whisper. "I'm back."

Jongdae bolts up, then reaches for Joonmyun's face, his fingers tracing its contours. Then Jongdae looks at Joonmyun's chest, scanning every portion of Joonmyun's body until his eyes focus on Joonmyun's crotch.

"You mean, _you're back?_ "

Joonmyun tugs at the band of his skirt — Jongdae had insisted that he wear a skirt to bed for whatever reason — and nods slowly. "I'm _definitely_ back."

Joonmyun's waiting for... something, but he isn't exactly sure what it is. It might be Jongdae tugging his skirt down to double-check or Jongdae laughing at him silly or Jongdae getting up and leaving the room in favor of the marginally more comfortable couch in the living room but whatever it is, it doesn't come. Instead, Jongdae wraps his arms around him and chuckles when their bodies align.

"You _will_ keep the skirts, though, right?"

Joonmyun slaps Jongdae's butt lightly. Worrying should be a thing of the past, but nobody said he had to give up the skirts.

"We should go shopping."

He feels Jongdae's grin growing wider.


End file.
